Eyes of the Former
by CrisisAiren
Summary: AU. Takeru's second day of school, based on my second day of school this year... Takari one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  I do own my life, tho.

The story is written in Takeru's POV.

Eyes of the Former

_The second day of school... man... I hate getting up this early...  Well, just got to get used to it, I guess..._

Here I thought, and I was just getting on the bus.  I was too tired, so I decided to take it instead of walking to school, like I traditionally do.  One boring ride ensued...  I swear I could've fallen asleep.  One more change, and few more minutes, and I see that I've made it to the school.

"Thanks." I muttered to the driver before walking out and heading off to the cafeteria.

It was here in the cafeteria I met my friends again.  Sure there was yesterday, but still, everyday is a reunion.  There was Daisuke, Ken, and a whole bunch of other people.  Sooner than I thought, the bell had rung and the three of us, me, Daisuke and Ken, trudged up the stairs.  Ken was in front, Daisuke in the middle, and me straggling behind.

Reaching the top, it was when I saw her through the window that was adjacent to the double door.  It was Yagami Hikari, my former crush, talking to her friends.  I could've sworn we locked eyes for a second, before I walked off to the left, in the opposition direction to where she was, and headed off to my homeroom, never glancing back.  I can feel my mind rushing frenzied thoughts in my mind.

My mind was off the subject, as we sat through the traditional two hour homeroom... luckily tomorrow would be a normal school day.  So I slept those two long hours... there was nothing to do.  All I waited for was the bell to ring so we can go to our first period class.  There had to be something to get my attention.  A small beep then sounded from the P.A...  A small electronic one, the bell they used when they had to ring a bell at a time when the usual bell doesn't ring.  Gathering up my rather light bag, I headed off to class.  I tried walking by where I saw Hikari, but it was no use.  I didn't see her.  Scratch one up for a hope that was dashed.

The first class that day... was English.  The teacher was an old man, bald, with white hair staying to the sides.

"Takaishi, 4th row, 5th seat." he said to me.  I scanned the room...  but then I remember, Hikari wasn't in this class.  The teacher just talked about the novel we were reading at the moment, and took note of the summer assignment.  The low electronic bell rang once more...  "Class dismissed." was his order.

I stepped outside to see if I could see her, but to no avail, she wasn't there.  Sadly, I just walked down a floor to my Japanese class.  Really, the only purpose to that class was to teach us more vocabulary... like we needed it.

Sigh... up two floors, and across to nearly the exact other side of the building, in the corner.  My feet got a sudden pang of pain, and my heart felt broken.  Biology...  just another droning teacher.  I could've sworn I fell asleep.

Due to our crazy schedule for these first two days, fifth period came before fourth period.  So here was my Study Hall period, in a room about two floors below...  All through that study period I kept thinking about her.  Her grace, her smile, and her eyes...  Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a bell...  second lunch, where it cuts this study period in half.  I hoped that she went to this lunch, so I could keep staring at her, but no luck.  But at least Ken was at my lunch, and we just talked...  not once did he mention Hikari.  When the bell rang again to go back to the study, thoughts of her still drifted through my mind.

History was next, where we got this huge book I didn't like to carry home, but there was homework...  maybe I should photocopy the pages.

I had chosen to take a Chinese class, just for the fun of it.  Hey, at least it's another language.  Yet another class spent to introduce and distribute books...

Finally, it was Algebra class...  Advanced Algebra Honors, to be exact.  Our teacher spent no time wasting it, and immediately started to work us, up until the final bell rang.

I decided to take the charter bus home, but when I got there, I found it packed, with a sign out front showing the bus number, seeing that the computer numbers on the outside were messed up.  Trying to squeeze myself in, I was standing near the front, my bags and books in the seet full of bags and other books.  Daisuke was sitting down, on the right seat, while Ken was standing up, holding on to the rail.

When everyone had cleared, I saw someone who looked familiar...  She was wearing a blue shirt, her white overshirt or sweater tied around her waist, with some sort of ribbon of sorts noticeable in her hair.  She approached the bus, and was close to it, when I could figure out who it was through the window.  It was Hikari.  But when she walked away, and off to look at the other buses, I could hear Daisuke coo in.

"Awwwww..." like he felt sorry for me.

Then she came back, and checked the sign again.  I got a glance at her beautiful face, and her eyes...  before she walked away again.

"Awwwww..." Daisuke said once again, and I glared at him.  I could hear Ken ask,

"Hey Takeru, do you still like Hikari?"

"No!" I said, angry in response.  They thought I still liked Yagami Hikari.

Or maybe, I do...

And I just can't figure out why...

I just know I can't tell anyone this time.


End file.
